iStart a Fanwar: Aftermath
by pJato431
Summary: This is what I THINK happened after iStart a Fanwar. It's going to have Cadam, but Frobody... lol One-shot


**So, who saw iStart a Fanwar? I did, and I ALSO saw the Harry Potter movie last night! XD Anyways, I notice that a lot of people are disappointed, but, seriously though, they're right. Of course, I too got carried away with all the Seddie vs. Creddie thing, but that was because of iStart a Fanwar. When I started watching iCarly again, I was watching it for the laughs and little bit of romance, but then I probably got too carried away, lol. So here's what I think happened afterwards.**

"Ugh, that was the worst webicon we've ever went to." Sam groaned, heading straight to the fridge. She was _still _drinking her fat shake, rather her 5th fat shake.

"Sam, that was the _only_ webicon we've been to." Carly pointed out, crashing in one of side of the couch, while Freddie was in the other.

"Whatevs, the only good thing were the fat shakes, and I stole the recipe." Sam muffled from the fridge, looking for something to eat. Carly and Freddie gave Sam a look, before shaking their heads staring at the blank T.V. Spencer came back, wearing his normal clothes and eye make-up.

"Hey guys, I just called Jack and we're hanging out together with a bunch of his buddies to play World of Warlords, want to come?" Spencer said, giving them a kid look. And in return, Carly, Freddie, and Sam gave Spencer an _are-you-serious_ look.

"Right, you guys stay here, and I'll go plaaaay!" He shouted, and was about to run, until Carly intervened.

"Wait, who's Jack? Is that one of Socko's family members?"

"No, he's the guy who stoomed as Aspartamay." Carly frowned.

"But, I thought you said he wasn't your friend. And you guys were having a nerd fight, I…You know what? Just go, I'm too tired to even comprehend things right now." Carly said, rubbing her head, trying to forget the day.

"Ok!" And with that, he ran off the apartment.

"I can't believe those fans thought one of us were dating Freddie." Carly groaned.

"Don't remind me, they even thought Fredlumps and _I _were dating! That's like so gross, and never gonna happen." Sam said, sitting down holding a platter of chicken wings. "No offense."

"Like dating you would be any better." Freddie said, rolling his eyes. Sam just continued to sip on her fat shake, which was already running low. She just continued smacking on her chicken, while other two started to slowly doze off. Well, they were dozing off until Spencer came running back in.

"Guys! Where are my headsets?" He asked, looking around frantically.

"I thought you left them at Carly's room." Freddie said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for ruining our nap."

"Yeah, whatever, gots to find my headset!" Sam was just about done with her platter, and her fat shake was long gone finished before Spencer came back in.

"You know what I ship?" Carly and Freddie turned their slowly towards Sam, with a questionable look in their face.

"I ship Frobody. You know, Freddie + Nobody. _Frobody._" Freddie gave Sam a glare, and she just smirked at him, with a triumphant look in her face.

She turned on the TV and _Dew and Jake _were on, it was the episode in where Jake decided to volunteer for Michelle's class as a substitute teacher. They continued watching, up to the point where Dew and Michelle were sabotaging the classroom. That's when the doorbell rang, and Carly lazily went up to get it. She opened the door, and there was Adam, a complete mess with some bruises….ok a LOT of bruises.

"Oh my god, did they really hurt you that much? I am SO sorry!" Carly exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock. Adam could only glare at Carly, then at Sam, and finally at Freddie. But he gave a sigh, closing his eyes.

"Yes, while you guys left me to nearly die, the security guards had to rescue me, they got a hold of the extension cord, and was able to pull me out." Carly and Freddie had a guilty look in their faces, Sam just shrugged.

"Adam, I'm so sorry, really, it's just things got out of control, and we couldn't handle it."

"Really? Well, I've got something to say to you." Adam said, directly to Carly. She gave him a frightened look, knowing what he was about to say.

"Will you go out with me?" He finally asked, Carly gave him a look of confusion.

"Huh?" She asked, looking all confused.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked, confirming what she heard.

"I thought you hated me, and thought me and Freddie were dating…which we're _not!_" She added that last part, because of course, she would still love to go out with Adam.

"Yeah, but you pretty much proved to me that you and him weren't dating…so will you?" he asked, one more time with pleading eyes. Carly immediately got her flirt on.

"Well, considering just what hap… YES!" She shouted, then realizing her mistake, she said it again, but calmly.

"I mean yes, I would love to go out with you." Adam grinned, and Carly was smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Great, next Friday? After iCarly?"

"Yeah, that would be a good time." She said, screaming in her head in victory.

"Great, see you then." And with that, he left Carly a kiss in the cheek and left to go home.

Carly sighed as she sat back down, going to her dream world. Freddie was already asleep, Sam fell asleep on the other side of the couch, they got bored, after all, it was just another one of those dramatic teens asking a person to go out with them.

**Well, what do you think? Of course, it didn't end with Seddie, nor Creddie. It was…Frobody.. .hahahahaha! I got the Frobody thing from . It was only what I think would happen, but that's all. I just had to add Cadam though, I thought Carly should have a chance with her dream guy. All though, I am a Seddie fan, I decided to make it realistic as possible. I don't own iCarly. Please review.**


End file.
